kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Aleistor Chamber
Viscount Aleistor Chamber (アレイスト・チェンバー, Areisuto Chienbā), often referred to by his formal title, Viscount of Druitt, is a nobleman well-known for his fine tastes and parties held during the social season. Appearance Aleistor is an extremely handsome man, as commented by many nobles, with lavender eyes and light-blond hair that reportedly "shines like the sun."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 14 Aleistor regularly dresses in elegant clothing which consists of a white suit, a pocket square, and an ascot tie, along with accessories such a brooch and white gloves. According to Ciel Phantomhive, Aleistor bears a resemblance to his nephew. Personality Aleistor is a very pompous and melodramatic man who tends to compare things to women and girls; for example, he often called Ciel Phantomhive, when he was disguised as a girl, a "robin." Furthermore, he is an avid fan of arts and food. Additionally, Aleistor has a strong interest in black magic,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 3 and used to hold underground auctions at which he sold women as pets, for body parts, or even as individuals to be used in ritual sacrificing. However, he did not necessarily partake in these morbid activities; he simply captured the victims and facilitated the transactions.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, page 5 When he was caught engaging in these auctions, he was able to escape a jail sentence through bribery. History Aleistor graduated from Weston College, the same school his nephew Edgar Redmond formerly attended before his expulsion. At one point during his life, Aleistor attained a doctor's license, though he never worked at a hospital or otherwise had a career associated with health care.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 2 Plot Red Butler Arc One night during the social season, Aleistor hosts a party, which a number of nobles attend.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 4 Ciel, deliberately dressed as a young lady, dances with Sebastian Michaelis and attracts his attention. He approaches and compliments Ciel, calling him a "robin." He makes several seduction attempts, oblivious to Ciel's discomfort.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, pages 22-28 At Ciel's insistence, Aleistor leads him to a hidden room,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 31 where he releases a soporific gas that renders Ciel unconscious.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, pages 36-37 .]] In an underground auction, Aleistor addresses the audience, announcing that Ciel, who is tied and blindfolded, is the valuable item they have been anticipating. He offers a range of possibilities: Ciel can be kept in the cage, be played with, used in a ceremony, or parts of him could be sold according to what the customer prefers. He begins the bid at one-thousand, but then, the light in the room mysteriously vanishes. Aleistor loses consciousness, and the police arrive shortly thereafter. He is assumed to be put behind bars.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, pages 5-11 Indian Butler Arc Aleistor is one of the judges at the curry fair, along with Chef Higharm and Mr. Carter. Ciel deduces that Aleistor was able to bribe his way out of being arrested by the Scotland Yard.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 16 As the chefs began cooking, Aleistor theatrically favors Agni's usage of royal blue lobster, comparing it to a beautiful and elegant lady.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 25 Like the other judges, he dismisses the entrants who used curry powder.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 28 Initially, Aleistor and the judges are skeptical of Sebastian's curry doughnut, but when he cuts it open, he is astonished to discover that the curry is inside. Once he tastes it, he is captivated; he praises the curry doughnut as revolutionary, and compares it to a cute, young girl, reminiscent of Ciel as a girl.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 31-38 Due to their different flavors, he, along with the other judges, cannot make a decision and declare a tie between Agni and Sebastian, which is later overturned by Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 39-40''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 21, pages 46-48 Luxury Liner Arc On April 17, 1889, Aleistor boards the Campania. Three days later,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 7 he attends an Aurora Society meeting and performs a modified version of the Phoenix pose. Afterward, he asks if the disguised Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive are beginners. When Sebastian says that they heard about the organization in a newspaper article, Aleistor comments on Madam Samuel's untrustworthiness, thinking that she has exposed their secret. He, then, spots and recognizes Ciel, who hastily claims that it is their first meeting. Aleistor is convinced that Ciel is speaking the truth, stating that he would not forget a beautiful boy like Ciel, if they had met before. Noticing Ciel's bandaged eye, he assures him that he will have Rian Stoker heal it for him, as he is eager to stare into both of his eyes, but adds that he is fine the way he is, as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 20-22 When the meeting commences, Aleistor points out the founder, Rian, to Ciel and Sebastian. Rian performs the Phoenix pose and then explains that "Absolute Salvation," the medicine the Aurora Society devised, is capable of reviving the dead. He tests it on the corpse of Margaret Connor, whose parents are present. Aleistor is amazed when Margaret begins to rise. However, she, then, kills her mother and pursues the other attendees of the meeting, causing most of them, including Aleistor, to flee.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 22-32 Sometime later, Aleistor steals the device that can reportedly render the Absolute Salvation ineffective from Rian's room. Afterward, he encounters Ciel and Sebastian in the first-class passenger hallway, while having several persons, Undertaker included, carry the device for him. When Ciel and Sebastian acknowledge him, he asks them how they know him, but then dismisses the issue, declaring that they must know him because he is renowned in society as the incarnation of beauty. Sebastian questions why Aleistor is still on the Bizarre Doll-infested ship, and he reveals that there is something he needs to protect, even if he must risk his life on the sinking ship. He adds that the Bizarre Dolls are mere puppets to him, but then stops himself, saying that he has spoken too much. Sebastian quickly recites the Aurora Society's greeting, and they all join in. Aleistor, then, regards them as comrades and notes that he does remember their faces somewhere. When Ciel correctly deduces that the device can subdue the Bizarre Dolls, Aleistor, initially shocked, urges them to follow him, for he will show them the coming of a new Aurora Society.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 6-11 At the first-class passenger lounge, Aleistor has his men set down the device; he requests that they be careful, averring that the device is worth more than their lives. Aleistor tells Ciel and Sebastian that he will not activate the device yet since the "cast" is incomplete. Just then, Rian appears, along with Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox, and yells at Aleistor for stealing the device. Aleistor admits that he was waiting for Rian and announces that the empire Rian built will collapse and be replaced by Aleistor's, which will be called the Aurora Empire. When he overhears Grell's intention to kill him, Aleistor threatens to destroy the device by tilting his glass of wine over it, prompting Ronald to stop Grell from attacking. He, then, laughs, emboldened by his "power" to win against all of them with just one glass of wine.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 11-16 Subsequently, dozens of Bizarre Dolls break into the room, and Ciel asks Aleistor to activate it. He says he will only do so if Ciel calls him "Caesar" and refers to Ciel as a "cock robin." The others begin fighting the Bizarre Dolls, and he compares the battle to Nero watching fights in the Colosseum from above while enjoying his wine. Grell demands that Aleistor activates it, and he orders them to pledge their loyalty to him by reciting his version of the Aurora Society's greeting and assume his adapted form of the Phoenix pose, which they do.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 17-23 Pleased, Aleistor presses a button on the device, and soon discovers that it does not work for the Bizarre Dolls continue wreaking havoc, to his and the others' confusion. He tells Rian that the device he made is not working. Ciel is shocked to learn that it was not Aleistor who built it, and Aleistor confesses that he cannot build something like the device and that he had only decided to borrow it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 24-26 Exasperated, Grell lunges at Aleistor, intending to kill him. Although Undertaker blocks Grell in time, with the reason that Aleistor is too amusing for him to let him die, Aleistor is too shaken up by Grell's sudden attack and faints.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 27-29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 60, page 7 Aleistor manages to survive, even after the Campania sinks, and safely returns to London. Details about his "miraculous survival" become the newspaper's front page cover.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, Page 2 Public School Arc Aleistor attends the pre-festivities of Weston College's annual cricket tournament. There, he scolds his nephew, Edgar Redmond, for being rude to one of Lawrence Bluewer's sisters, and then comments about how nostalgic it is to be at his alma mater.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 7-8 He is heartbroken when Blue House wins the cricket tournament,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, page 20 but cheerfully participates in the after-party, where he charms a couple of ladies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 13 Quotes * (While hosting an auction) "You may choose to keep her in a cage, or you could play with her as much as you wish, or use her in a ceremony, or parts of her could be sold, according to what the customer prefers."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 3 * (Referring to Agni's curry) "Like the beautiful lady unexpectedly met, with seven precious stones, wrapping their beauty around you. A gold brooch shaped like a dove, a bracelet made of sapphires and pearls, a garnet necklace, a cameo medal, and a diamond and emerald ring on your exquisite fingers, by you, my heart has been stolen from me."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 31-32 * (Referring to Sebastian Michaelis's curry) "The young girl at the ball makes me want to love her tenderly. The mischievous mocking bird, singing like a child in the daytime. But in the evening, you show your true colors. The heartstring pulling smile behind your mask, a young girl, alone. I really want to hold you tightly in my arms."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 28 Trivia General= Etymology * It is possible that Aleistor Chamber had gotten his first name from Aleistor Crowley, a Victorian era nobleman with a passion for the occult and a lack of sense when it came to manage his money that ultimately led to his doom.Wikipedia:Aleistor Crowley Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Aleistor is the sixteenth most popular character in the series, with 98 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * When making the manga, one of Yana Toboso's assistants accidentally called Aleistor koshaku, which means "insolent," instead of shishaku, which means "viscount." This became a recurring joke for Toboso.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji Volume 2 * "Druitt" was spelled "Dolitt" in Chapter 66.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 3 |-| Anime= * Despite having a medical license, in the second season of the anime, large quantities of blood make Aleistor faint.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 7 * Exclusively in the second season of the anime, Aleistor is related to the Trancy family; his uncles are Former Head Trancy and Arnold Trancy, his aunt is Countess Trancy, and his cousin is Alois Trancy. * In The Making of Kuroshitsuji II, his first name was mispelled as "Alaist" instead of Aleistor.The Making of Kuroshitsuji II References Navigation de:Aleister Chamber pl:Aleister Chamber es:Aleister Chamber ru:Алистер Чамбер fr:Aleister Chamber pt-br:Aleister Chamber it:Aleistor Chamber Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Red Butler Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Male characters